warofthemonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Agamo
Background The shaman of a remote tribe brings an offering of the alien fuel to the stone deity his people pray to. The fuel awakens this stone titan who frees his body from the earth's bonds walking to the horizon with a new found purpose, trampling the holy man in the process. Agamo's massive stone structure is believed to be the work of a civilization that vanished eons ago. The fire burning in it's eyes and head hint at the rage that has engulfed it's soul. Agamo can effortlessly control the molecules binding it's rock body together and create a large boulder of massive destructive capabilities. -Game booklet Agamo - Stone god come to life. Agamo's special is very low-tech: his fist gets bigger. However, he's durable and well rounded, making him a good first choice. -PSM #68, 2/03 "Agamo began his existence as a stone creature whose head looked uncomfortably like that of Cookie Monster from Sesame Street." Jokes Giam. "He went through numerous incarnations, combining rocks, moss and various shapes, and while many possibilities were explored, most did not seem to fit the tone of the game. Eventually, we went from the more blob-like pile of rocks to a lanky form with an Easter Island-style head. That last bit seemed to serve as a point of inspiration. Suddenly, Agamo was no longer a rock-golem, but rather a stone idol." -Official U.S. Playstation Magazine #64, 1/03 Abilities Agamo's long range attack is his detachable head that reaches a far distance and does good damage. It will also explode after a period of time, dealing more damage if the target is close. The head can also be used as a melee weapon. He has good armor and his projectiles fire at a slow rate, dealing good damage. He is a medium-jumper and climbs at a slow pace. His taunt is a come-on gesture followed by banging his fists together. Basic Combos (Disclaimer: this game was a Playstation 2 exlcusive and the combos you see are wrong since they don't follow the proper button format of Triangle,Circle,X,and Square) *Long Flight: H-H-H *KO Shove: L-L-L-L *Face Mash: H-L-H-L *Organ Killer: L-H-L-H-L-H *Stomach Pain: H-H-L-L-L-L *Smack-Slam-Boom: L-UH-DH *Boulder Bash: H-H-H-UH-H-H-H *Avalanche: H-H-H-L-L-H-H Trivia * Inspiration for the character design came from the various stone idols and totems found in Central America and the South Pacific. Another influence may have been the Daimajin trilogy created by Daiei Pictures in 1966. * Agamo's fourth skin is Sweet-Tooth the psychopathic clown from the Twisted Metal series, (Incog is the creator of both games.), the reason why Agamo's character was chosen for this special skin could only be because both characters have heads ablaze. * Agamo appears in Stage 8, along with Magmo at Club Caldera. Costumes * Skin 1: Gray stone from Stage 8/ Club Caldera (Default) *Skin 2: Moss Green, Gold & Red (Free) *Skin 3: Brown, Red & Gold (25,000) *4th costume: Mecha-Sweet Tooth (cannot be purchased, must have Twisted Metal: Black game save on memory card, 4th skin will be unlocked at start-up. However, some versions of the game will give you this costume to purchase like any other fourth costume - but if this is for the European release only or not is unknown.) Category:Monsters Category:Playable Characters Category:Golems